Rawhide Kid Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fargo gang Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Showdown! | Synopsis2 = The Rawhide Kid and Randy Clayton are out riding on the range they come across a man tied to his horse. Going to his aid, they find that he is still alive and revive him. They learned that he was roughed up by a local gambler named Haskins. They take them an home and the man tells Rawhide that everything he owns has been lost and his son is working for Haskins. When he tried to talk sense into his boy, Haskings refused to let him speak with Jim and beat him up. Hearing this story, the Rawhide Kid offers to deal with Haskins on his behalf. Going to the local gambling hall, the Rawhide Kid begins asking around about Jim Halford prompting Haskins to tell his men to keep Jim out of sight while he deals with the situation. When the Kid confronts Haskins about beating on Jim's father, his men sneak up behind him and are about to ambush him when Jim shoots the gun out of the attackers hand, having overheard everything. Fighting their way out, Jim reveals that he lost everything gambling to Haskins and has been working for him to earn everything back as well as expose that his games are rigged and bring the gambling hall down. The Kid agrees to help him and the pair attack the gambling hall, tossing in a keg of gunpowder and then rounding up Haskins and his men and hauling them out just as the gambling hall explodes. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Haskins Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Trapped! | Synopsis3 = The Rawhide Kid and Randy Clayton are out riding when they spot the drive team of a wagon running loose, they chase after the horses and get them to stop. They then follow their trail back to the wagon they came from and treat the driver and pull his wagon up right. They learn take him to Fort Slater, where he tells the captain that his escort at Blacksnake Mesa attacked him and robbed him of his supply of weapons. The captain cannot believe that his men would steal weapons, and his concerns are proven right when the soldiers arrive and inform their commanding officer that they were ambushed by men who then stole their uniforms. With the army scouting the area for the real thieves, the Rawhide Kid and Randy decide to scout the area themselves. The pair manage to track the outlaws trail and find an empty cabin loaded with the weapons. However when the outlaws arrive they catch the Kid and Randy in their hideout and begin firing. With the risk of the ammunition being hit by a stray bullet and going off, the Rawhide Kid drenches it with ammo. Soon the outlaws send two of their men to try and climb down the chimney and ambush the Kid and Randy. However the Kid puts explosives in the chimney and sets it off, knocking the two men off the roof. The outlaws soon run out of ammo and surrender and the Kid returns the ammo to Fort Slater. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Shorty * Miller * Two other unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Coward! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Gold Strike! | Synopsis5 = While riding into town the Rawhide Kid is told by some of Randy's friends that his ward is sick at the doctors. The Kid goes to the doctor and learns that young mister Clayton is sick from eating too much candy. When asking Randy how he got so much candy, Randy reveals that he struck gold and used some of it to buy the candy. Just as Randy is telling the Kid that he found the gold at Snake Creek, the Kid realizes that someone is spying at the window. The Kid tries to stop them but they manage to get away. With Randy feeling better, the Rawhide Kid and the boy head out to get to the gold before someone else can take Randy's claim. Along the way they cross paths with one of Toady Gregg's men and the Kid ambushes him and leaves him tied to a rock. Eventually they get to the location where Randy found the gold. Here the Kid sees that the gold isn't in the ground, but discarded all over the area. As they are gathering up the gold, Toady and his men arrive with their guns out. Toady explains that the gold comes from a Pony Express that they attempted to rob, but the rider dumped the gold in the forest to prevent them from stealing it. The Kid rushes at Toady and his men and quickly subdues them. They are turned over to the authorities and the gold is returned. When the owner of the gold offers Randy a reward, the Rawhide Kid says that the boy already got his reward when he spent some of the gold on candy. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}